The Turning of Anakin
by Marek The Great
Summary: This is my version of the turning of Anakin to the Dark Side. I suppose we shall have to wait and see Episode II to see how close I came... PLEASE read and review!!!


Disclaimer - I am actually George Lucas. I own all the rights. The characters are all mine. And I really wish so many people would stop writing Star Wars novels. I hate the Expanded Universe. Star Wars is really just a money-making idea. A New Hope was really all I wanted. Empire was a nice bit too, but that was enough.  
  
What I mean is actually the exact opposite of the above. Thank you.  
  
Author's Note - This story is just a stunt. I am jumping through hoops to get people to like my writing enough to read my crowning achievement, The Borthian War. It is on this sight as well, so if you like hard sci-fi with characters that have not been done to death (*coughStarWarscough*), but is like Star Wars in that it has both action and plot, you might like it. Please check it out, if you feel so inclined.  
  
Now, about this little piece of work, the inspiration came from a friend of mine. She suggested I jump through hoops to get people to read my other story. If you skipped over the first paragraph of this note and somehow are reading this, read the paragraph you skipped and my statement might make a little more sense.  
But, getting back to the point at hand, this story pertains to my version of Anakin's turning. If you didn't guess that, you must not hablas the ingles very well. I certainly hope you like it, as I have waited long enough for Episode II to come out and shed some light on this subject, so I got bored and decided I would write my own. I have tried to include as much as I know about what is already known about this rather mysterious subject. If any of you obsessed fans find a plot hole, even one the size of the moon, I really don't care. It'll wind up contradicting itself anyway when the movie comes out anyway. It's just that I have waited quite long enough. And I have left out Amidala and the twins because I didn't want to deal with them, but know that they do exist (no kidding?). Anyway, here is my version. Enjoy (if possible).  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Anakin had never really liked Obi-wan to begin with. When he had first met him, even after the scare of running from that creepy horned guy on Tatooine, he had seemed to arrogant, too holier-than-thou. When Qui-gon Jinn had been killed, Obi-wan had taken over his training. Not that Qui-gon had ever really taught him anything, but Anakin rather liked him. Obi-wan had been a lot less kind, and Anakin had never gotten to know him well enough to like him.  
Anakin had learned well from Obi-wan to be certain. He was now one of the best Jedi around, and he knew it. He had long been a great pilot, and his skills had only increased by using skills Obi-wan had taught him, and he thanked him for it. But Obi-wan had never liked to fly, and in fact discouraged it when Anakin had focused more on piloting than training.  
After that argument they had not spoken for a while. Anakin had flown on sublight from Coruscant to its star to blow off steam. Anakin knew he was headstrong, but Qui-gon had accused Obi-wan of the same thing, so he was fine with this. And Obi-wan had certainly been glad for Anakin's piloting skills during the Clone Wars. Anakin decided at that point that his ability to fly a ship was more important than his ability to swing a lightsaber anyway. Obi-wan and Anakin continued to grow apart.  
And then Anakin had met Chancellor Palpatine. Of course he had talked to him, or more accurately, been talked to by Palpatine after the battle at Naboo, but he had kept his distance. The Chancellor had found out that Anakin was one of the greatest Jedi ever and had sought him out. He was now on his way to meet Palpatine to talk about a mysterious sect of the Jedi religion that he had refused to name. Anakin, realizing at last that there was precious little left that Obi-wan could teach him in the Jedi arts, decided he would see what Chancellor Palpatine had to talk about.  
He walked into the private chamber that Palpatine had mentioned, and he was standing in a slightly darkened corner. He wore a long, flowing robe that resembled a Jedi's but was black. His back was turned to the door, as if he was contemplating something in silence.  
I am glad you have come, he said without stirring.  
I wanted to, Anakin said after a pause. I want to learn more about the force, and Master Kenobi seems unwilling to continue.  
Master Kenobi, Palpatine began hiding well but incompletely inflection of contempt. Master Kenobi indeed. He turned at last to face Anakin. He was looking very old of late, but it had been more than ten years since their meeting on Naboo. The care of his responsibilities manifested themselves on his face, and the process had seemed to accelerate during and after the clone wars. The controversial decision he had made to create his army of stormtroopers' and defensive spacecraft he called _Victory_-class defenders showed on his shadowed countenance now, but Anakin ignored it.  
Chancellor Palpatine looked hard at Anakin, trying to read his thoughts without probing too obviously with the force. He was happy with the feelings he saw were there; frustration, annoyance, and mild anger were all there together. Palpatine decided the time was finally at hand.  
Master Kenobi is a good Jedi, the Chancellor began again, using the same title Anakin had. He does not want to expose you to the Dark Side. At the very least, he wants to fully prepare you if you should have to. But there is nothing he has left to teach you, and I see you are becoming the best of the Jedi. You would do well now to leave him. You have been thinking long about going before the Council for the trials, I think.  
Anakin said, hiding mild surprise. I believe that I am ready.  
Oh, you are more than ready, Palpatine affirmed, knowing that Anakin was at a point of weakness, almost an impasse. He saw that there was great conflict within him. He had chosen correctly.  
Yes, you are ready, he said again, but only for their meager skill. You are truly one of the most amazing Jedi I have ever seen. You can do more than simply become a protector of peace, a mindless servant to the supreme Jedi Order. He spoke with care, trying not to sound too offensive. Anakin looked confused.  
I have long thought, Anakin began hesitantly at first, that being just another Jedi would be a waste of my talent. But how could you know?  
Palpatine laughed softly, there is a greater power in the force than what you have been taught. I can show you more.  
You are a Jedi as well? Anakin asked, abandoning his attempt to mask his surprise.  
In a manner of speaking, yes I am a Jedi, Palpatine answered. You have heard of the Dark Side I believe. Anakin stiffened at the mention of the Dark Side of the force. Palpatine realized he had made a slight faux pas, but continued, choosing his words with more care.  
Calm yourself, Anakin, he said slowly. You have heard nothing but evil of the Dark Side from your overprotective Master Kenobi, I think. It is a rather harsh name to just another Side of the force. It is not an intrinsically evil thing. It can be a great strength to one who is strong in the force as you are. Anakin relaxed a little, and Palpatine was glad to see that his hand did not move toward the lightsaber clipped to his belt. He was opening to the idea.  
If the Dark Side is not evil, Anakin said a little cautiously, then why is it always referred to as such? Master Yoda is always talking about the evils of the Dark Side.  
The Dark Side is certainly not the same as the Light, Palpatine said. It is not evil, but it is easier to learn. I believe that your Master Yoda is concerned that you will not be able to handle the power of the Dark Side. Weaker souls have succumbed to it in the past. I don't think you are a weak soul, do you, Anakin?  
Of course not, Anakin said, answering easily. You know of the Dark Side? He looked slightly concerned, but it soon passed.  
Yes, Anakin, I do, an I can help you to learn of it as well. It can be a powerful ally, more so than the Light Side, if used properly. The force is a tool to be used, but Master Yoda and Master Kenobi do not wish you to know of its full ability. Do you think you would like to know how to use the tool to its fullest?  
Yes, of course, Anakin began, finding confidence from the soft words of Palpatine. I would like to learn. Teach me my Master.  
  
Obi-wan soon learned where Anakin was going off to, but he did not know why, or with who. He felt that whatever it was, it could not be good. He did not warn Yoda yet, however, as he thought it was not yet that serious. He would wait and see.  
Anakin had spent even less time that usual with Obi-wan for the past few weeks, and Obi-wan had soon become suspicious. Tonight, he decided, he would follow Anakin to his mysterious meeting place. The expanse of Coruscant, although vast, did not harbor many secret places, and Obi-wan soon discovered that he went every day to the Senate chamber. Why that should be Obi-wan could not guess. But he would find out. He had to.  
He crept along a winding corridor outside the colossal main chamber of the Galactic Senate, behind Anakin. He followed about fifteen meters behind Anakin, ducking behind obstacles when possible. He was finally led to Chancellor Palpatine's private chamber, which served only to confuse him more.  
He waited outside the door, listening intently on the conversation within. One voice he could tell easily was Anakin's, but the owner of the other he could not distinguish. He held his breath to hear through the partially sound-proofed wall, using the force to help him enhance their voices.  
Tonight we shall go to a metal refinery in the south of the capital, a voice said.  
What good will that do? Anakin asked.  
It will be a test, the voice explained. You have learned fast and well, my apprentice. You are close to becoming a Sith.  
Obi-wan inhaled sharply, taken aback by the startling news. So that was it; he had been training with the still unknown Sith Lord. When he had killed the Dark Lord's apprentice, Darth Maul, they had been uncertain if they had killed the master or the apprentice. This exchange had confirmed that he must have killed the apprentice. The Dark Lord of the Sith was still at large, and he had found a new apprentice.  
I am glad to hear that, Anakin said gravely, interrupting Obi-wan's thoughts. Let us go then. Obi-wan leapt into a shadow farther down the corridor, just barely avoiding being discovered. Anakin and a robed man emerged from the chamber and turned down the corridor. Obi-wan followed behind, distant enough, he hoped, to avoid the probe of the Dark Lord.  
They emerged from the Senate building, and the two in front of Obi-wan made their way toward a medium-sized planetary shuttle. The open hatch and ramp were guarded by two stormtroopers clad in polished white armor, brilliantly reflecting the guidance lights of passing spacecraft and planetary transports. They walked into the sleek craft, followed closely by the two stormtroopers. Once all four were inside, the ramp retracted into the craft and the hatch slid closed.  
Obi-wan darted into the dimly but sufficiently illuminated landing pad, diving under the craft as its take-off lights lit. He clung to a few grooves under the craft, using the force to help him hang on. The craft lifted off and joined the hundreds of other ships in the Coruscant airways. Since he devoted most of his energy to hanging onto the underside of the speeding craft, he did not follow where the ship was flying. He figured he could find his way back easily enough.  
After only a few minutes in flight, the ship touched down on a dark landing pad. Obi-wan released his hold on the ship as soon as it stopped moving and fell a few centimeters to the ground. He quickly found the darkest shadow beneath the craft and hid in it. As soon as the two he was following exited, the stormtroopers took up their guard by the ramp again. Obi-wan circled around the transport and followed, at a sufficient distance, Anakin and his master'.  
They entered a large room within the factory, and once the lights had been activated, Obi-wan saw it was full of many kinds of metal extruders and other devices he did not recognize. In the center of the room was a large pool, filled with molten slag from the day's operation. It had cooled around the edges, as Obi-wan saw when he quietly climbed to a second-story catwalk, but the center glowed a bright red.  
Anakin and the robed man moved toward the pit, and rapid instruction was given before the robed figure left the room. Obi-wan hesitated for only a few seconds, and then stepped forward, out of the shadows. Anakin turned, sensing his former master's presence at once.  
he said, reaching for his lightsaber.  
Anakin, why have you some here? Where did he go?  
That is no concern of yours, he said, pulling out and activating his pale blue lightsaber. Obi-wan quickly activated his deeper blue energy blade as well.  
You know, you don't have to follow him, Obi-wan said. You can still turn back. You can be one of the greatest Jedi.  
I am the greatest Jedi, Anakin spat, and soon to be one of only two Sith. There are hundreds of Jedi, but here my talents can be put to their full use.  
As a Jedi, you will be using your talents for good, Obi-wan said.  
Only the weak-minded and foolish cannot handle the power of the Dark Side, Anakin explained. Perhaps Yoda and you are afraid that I will fall, but I am not afraid.  
The Dark Side is dangerous and evil! Obi-wan explained, but he saw that his efforts were not helping to persuade Anakin of the truth.  
You are mistaken, Anakin said simply. And I can see now how mistaken I have been for listening to you for so long. Once, you were my master, but no longer.  
Anakin, can't you see what is happening? Obi-wan asked desperately. The Dark Lord of the Sith has somehow convinced you that his is the better way. He is wrong. You must realize that!  
If you only knew the power of the Dark Side! Anakin yelled. Then you would know how wrong you are!  
He lunged forward, swinging his lightsaber wildly at Obi-wan. Although startled, Obi-wan was ready, and blocked easily. He remembered Yoda's council never to fight in anger, and blocked Anakin's swings passively for a while. He soon realized that he would have to stop Anakin soon or he would go on like this for a while, so Obi-wan soon began fighting more aggressively. He knew that Anakin was already gone.  
Anakin, killing me will not stop your problems or quell your conscience. Stop this. Obi-wan's words no longer had any effect, and Anakin did not even respond. He swung sideways, but Obi-wan parried the blow over his head and swung himself. Anakin quickly brought his saber around again and barely blocked the swing vertically. He was ready again, however, and thrusted his saber under Obi-wan's, swinging it outward. He brought it around and swung sideways again, but Obi-wan was too quick and blocked him again.  
Anakin and Obi-wan circled around the molten pit of slag for a few minutes, fighting very violently, but neither person was winning the duel. Obi-wan noticed that the stormtroopers from the transport entered the room, but they hung toward the far wall doing nothing. Anakin seized Obi-wan's moment of distraction and swung his saber low, but Obi-wan leapt over it and swung himself. The stormtroopers began cautiously moving toward the pit from around the other side, but Obi-wan did not allow himself to be distracted again.  
They continued on, neither person taking any serious lead over the other, for several moments. Obi-wan looked at the stormtroopers again and saw that they had blasters. He realized suddenly that the robed Sith Lord was letting them fight.  
he sad, his voice sounding odd after such a long silence, your Sith Lord is letting this fight go on and on! Does it seem like he cares about you? Anakin slowed his attack a little and had a confused look on his face. After a moment's thought, however, he resumed his full attack. Obi-wan had tried, but he could see there was no way to convince Anakin to stop.  
Obi-wan suddenly got a lucky slash. It was blocked by Anakin, but not very strongly. He lost balance, and Obi-wan seized the opportunity. He swung again, knocking Anakin fully off his feet. He fell backward, into the molten pit, but managed to hang on by one hand.  
Anakin, give me your other hand! Obi-wan yelled, running to edge of the slag pit. The bubbling metal beneath gave off quite a lot of heat, and Obi-wan winced and turned partly away. Anakin misunderstood the gesture and spit on the ground at Obi-wan's feet. He still tried to reach for Anakin's hand, but it was too late.  
Anakin slipped from the edge of the pit and fell into the red-hot slag. He cried out and Obi-wan turned away at the sight. The stormtroopers ran to his aid, quickly pulling him out of the molten metal. His dark gray cloak had burned away, and he had severe burns. Obi-wan ran to try and assist, but the stormtroopers carried him away. As they left, he thought he saw the robed Sith Lord, but then he was gone.  
  
And that is what happened, Obi-wan explained before the Jedi Council. He was taken away, and I could not see the face of the robed Sith.  
Told Qui-gon I did, Yoda said sadly. Much fear in him was. And too old too begin the training he was.  
This is bad news indeed, Mace Windu said. We now have two Sith to worry about, and one of them was trained in the Jedi arts. Anakin is now very dangerous.  
Yes, he is, Obi-wan said. I never should have taught him.  
Had permission you did, Yoda said. See this I did not. Unfortunate news this is, yes. Very unfortunate.  
Regardless of these events, Mace Windu said, I still believe he is the one who will bring balance.  
For that, we shall have to wait and see, Yaddle, the much-respected leader of the council said. Thank you, Master Obi-wan.  
  
Sitting on a bed in the medical facility Palpatine tried to keep secret, Anakin lay. He was badly burned and on a respirator. Parts of his body had burned partly off, including most of his right hand. Three stormtroopers stood around him, turned away.  
Palpatine entered, and the stormtroopers scurried away into the far corner of the room. He want to Anakin's bed and sat next to him. The respirator made an ominous noise, partially squeaking with each breath Anakin took.  
You have passed the test, Palpatine said. You are a Sith now.  
Thank you, Master, Anakin said with a much deeper voice due to the respirator fitted over his mouth and nose. But I failed. Obi-wan beat me.  
No, he did not, Palpatine said. He got lucky, and you were distracted. You fought well.  
Thank you. Will I have to wear this respirator much longer?  
Yes, Anakin Palpatine said. Indefinitely. Most of your respiratory system is non-functional. Your muscles are so badly eaten away that you won't even be able to stand without assistance from a full body suit. But a Sith deals with his inabilities when he has them.  
Yes, my Master, Anakin said, hiding his disappointment well. I will tolerate my  
Good. Now only one thing remains. If you are to be a Sith, you must take on a name. I am Darth Sidious, and my apprentice before you was Darth Maul. You must choose a name for yourself.  
Anakin took a moment to think, and then replied.  
I shall be called Darth Vader, he said weakly but confidently.  
Chancellor Palpatine smiled.


End file.
